God Knows of No Taint
by TheBloodWolf
Summary: A/U: Naruto was broken, abused, and beaten until he believed that he had no choice but to accept his fate. The Sandaime Hokage made the grave error to tell him of the Kyuubi at the age of five only to drive the boy into the grasp of an immortal with the promise to raise Naruto in the ways of Jashin, can Naruto learn to use his pain as his weapon? Mentor!Hidan. No current pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village; said to be the most peaceful of the Shinobi villages. It was said that Konoha's population left no one unaided, from the orphans to the elderly awaiting the hand of Kami to take them. Many villages would scoff at the peaceful façade; however Konoha also had the strength to maintain such peaceful notions. Within the village people would happily move through life, even with the attack of a great Yokai seven years ago; it seemed as though the population had gotten over the incident. No one seemed to mention the attack of the Kyuubi No Kitsune; it was almost as though the attack had vanished from their history, even the buildings had been repaired and shops slowly reopening over time. Families had grieved and moved on while the orphanage had found work once more, finding homes for the children who had lost the most, left with nothing but the clothes on their back and a name. It was a somber sight seeing a few of the older children help in the shops and grills, however the children didn't let their misfortune phase them so the adults didn't give them reason the remember the night the Kyuubi had attacked.

The greatest loss of that night was one that none could forget however, it had been the loss of Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage. On the highest mountain was his likeness carved into the mountain face along with the three Hokage before him, Minato had been one of the most loved in Konoha; leading the village to a more peaceful time before the attack of the Kyuubi. Out of the many lives lost the one that would still strike an emotion from the attack was the mention of the Yondaime, with him Konoha had lost one of their most impressive Clans; or so they where lead to believe by the death of Minato. In the battle with the Kyuubi, Minato had chosen to give his soul to the Shinigami in order to defeat the beast. Minato's passing had push the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen; to return to Hokage tower in Minato's place until the elderly man could find a heir to the Hokage name before his passing. Along with the passing of the Yondaime however came a new problem, all because of one orphan left behind in the wake of the Yondaime's death.

This orphan was a pariah among Konoha, with long spiked red hair and bright blue eyes the young child bored the seal of a Jinchuriki over his navel; his tanned cheeks marked with the long whiskers like a fox. The child's name was Uzumaki Naruto, cursed with the burden of being a Jinchuriki; bound to be hated by and shunned by his peers as well as those whom should be thankful that the young child survived the sealing. However as the boy grew, so did the hatred of Konoha; word of the blood-red haired Jinchuriki lead him to be the target of abuse and even attempts of murder. The Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi into the body of the child for him to be seen as a hero, a living sacrifice to cage the Kyuubi into his body until the boy was old enough to either attempt to tame the beast or reseal the demon into the next of kin should be live to bare children. Instead the young child was feared and hated, even though the child was barely a few hours old; the last time Hiruzen had seen Naruto smile was when he held the babe close to him before leaving him at the orphanage. That had been years ago, now whenever Hiruzen looked through his crystal ball in Hokage tower he saw cold blue eyes as Naruto walked through the streets; cast out and forced to live as an outsider where he should've been taken in as a hero.

Naruto walked the streets with his head held high, his long red hair fell in a cascade of spikes to the middle of his back as iced cerulean eyes narrowed as the older villagers glared down at the five year old boy. It was hard to miss the red-head among the sea of Konoha's more common hair colors; there was little doubt that natural red hair was not a trait among the civilian or Shinobi population. Naruto wasn't bothered about his hair color nor did he care for the glares sent his way by those who growled a name under their breath; the young boy knew that there was something different about him; he wasn't naïve enough to think the villager's hated him without a cause. Those whom he knew had lost everything in the Kyuubi attack had openly swore at him, throwing their empty sake bottles at him; only to have half of them miss and the other half only brush against him. Naruto would stop when the bottles started to fly from more than one location, he closed his eyes and hung his head; he was used to this but it didn't make the bottles that hit him hurt any less.

"Why don't you die, demon filth!" Someone yelled.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and narrowed darkly as similar insults were yelled at him; the red-head had growled lightly but stood still as the bottles soon ran out. Once the final bottle hit the ground Naruto merely turned slightly to face the drunkards his eyes were as cold as ice, the villager's flinched slightly before they glared back; the tension in the air could be cut with a knife before Naruto merely shook his head and walked away. His actions had only put fuel on the fire as one of the drunks rose and began to stumble towards the child, growling under his breath about the spawn of a demon.

"Oi, you little shit!" The drunk slurred, "You think you're worth something?"

Naruto stopped walking, his head hadn't risen from when the bottles where slung at him, his clothes were starting to reek of the sake that was warming in the sun light; staining the rags that he wore further. The shops refused to give him proper service and he was treated lower than the Inuzuka Clan's dogs, his food was rotten and thrown onto the ground before he could reach out for it. Naruto knew that he wasn't worth what the civilians had put before him; something in his blood had yearned for more than what he was given; even though the truth was that he didn't even feel as though he wasn't part of Konoha. The villagers had treated him lower than dirt; he had never done anything directly to earn the hate of the civilians; even if they did have a reason it wouldn't have been anything bad enough to warrant the constant watchers that the young boy had.

"Keida, shut up or you'll bring the Anbu around my bar again." The owner sneered before looking at Naruto.

"The demon brat isn't worth me getting shut down because you can't control your temper."

The drunk looked between Naruto and the owner of the bar before he grunted and went back to his seat and ordered another bottle of sake. Naruto had sighed to himself before he resumed walking, he was going to the Hokage tower for a visit; it had been rare for the Hokage to invite him directly to his office. Hiruzen didn't want it to look like he was favoring Naruto over the others in his village; however he felt that he owed it to the memory of Yondaime Hokage, little did Hiruzen know that his inactivity had already damaged Naruto's view of Konoha. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see two people in black cloaks, one was wearing a Tiger mask and the other was wearing a Dog mask; he knew that they were there to make sure that he made it to the Hokage with little issue. There was little doubt that the incident at the bar would be reported, however if anything was done about was yet to be seen. Naruto was used to being the village's outlet for all of their hate, Naruto had never felt the loving touch of a mother or the comforting hug of a father; all Naruto felt was disdain and hate. The rags that Naruto wore had been his symbol of being an outcast; even in the orphanage he had only been given rags; only driving Konoha's disdain further into him.

The Anbu watching the child wore somber expressions under their mask's, Tora more than Inu; their masks were their code names for it was the simplest way to know who was who among them. Tora's eyes narrowed as she watched women sweep their dust carelessly upon him, sickening smirks in their eyes as they watched the boy try to get the dust off his clothes and out of his hair. The incident at the bar was so frequent that the Anbu could only report it, the price of allowing abuse upon the boy was to raise their taxes; which in turn only encouraged them to be worse to the child. Tore and Inu could only jump in front of the houses after the boy had past them, a sign that the women had been seen and would be reported; when other's had seen the Anbu they pushed their children inside and slammed their doors shut as Naruto walked by. A child that had escaped her mother's hold broke free and shoved the small boy down and put her hands on her hips, her smile was that of a superior putting someone below them in their place.

"Haruno Sakura, get back inside this instant!" Her mother yelled.

Being the daughter civilian Council member had spoiled the girl, almost to the degree of a few of the Clan member's children. With disgusted green eyes and short pink hair tied up in a red ribbon; Sakura sneered and ran inside of her house, into the arms of her mother. The last thing Sakura and her mother had seen before the door closed was Inu helping the small boy up, the boy's cheek had a small scrape that would be healed by the time he reached the Hokage. Sakura's mother's held her close and ran her fingers through the pink locks of her daughter's hair, she had lost her husband in the attack of the Kyuubi; that pain would never leave her but she knew that without the boy they'd all be dead. Sakura was only following the example of the other civilians, she had seen her friends push the boy around; she didn't understand why the boy was hated but Sakura didn't want to be seen as a demon lover by her peers.

"Kaa-San-." Sakura was cut off by her mother's finger to her lips.

"Sakura, I don't want to see you hurt that boy." Sakura's mother said firmly.

Sakura looked at her mother in a confused way, her brows furrowed as though she didn't understand what she had done wrong; other kids pushed around the boy and they got praised. Sakura had even seen Genin and Chunin throw kunai knives at the boy, yelling about how he was a demon; Sakura didn't understand what the boy had done to be called a demon but he must've been bad. When Sakura thought about it there was always one Jonin who would always chase away the other Shinobi, though the only thing that she could remember was that it was a younger looking man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. With a small, uncertain nod; Sakura promised her mother that she wouldn't push the boy or try to hurt him again.

Within the Hokage tower, Hiruzen looked over the village with a rather sobering expression of disappointment. The incident at the bar and many like it had been reported in higher numbers over the past 3 years; all with Naruto at the bottom of it, but as the victim instead of the aggressor. Minato would surely want to see the village burn for the pain inflicted upon his son, Hiruzen looked away from the window for a moment; a sudden cry had made the old man turn to the window to see an older woman. The woman had lost everything in the battle against the Kyuubi, with a broken leg she had been forced to use a cane to walk; that same cane was now being used to beat Naruto to the ground. Anbu had quickly restrained the woman to returned her to her house, the scene hadn't gone unnoticed as Hiruzen rubbed his temple lightly; he needed to find a way to save Naruto from his own home but he had no answer.

For a brief moment Hiruzen had considered allowing the orphan to be placed with another young boy, struck down by tragedy and the loss of his whole family at the age of 6; young Uchiha Sasuke was also alone in the village of many. The young boy had been mentally tormented by his own older brother, leaving him scarred with Survivor's Guilt at being the only on of the Uchiha Clan to remain in Konoha; Hiruzen didn't know how to reach the young raven haired boy. Every time the elderly man had visited Sasuke in the Uchiha compound Hiruzen found himself staring into cold onyx eyes. Sasuke didn't want to become attached to other's, his cold nature often pushing them away; for some reason it would seem that the raven haired boy didn't want anything to do with anyone who could help him with the task of helping him get stronger.

'_Oh Kami, help me guide these young souls…_' Hiruzen thought.

In a moment of thought, the elderly Sandaime looked over the village, his had two pariah on his hands; they were both orphans of death; yet one could remember the kindness of a family while the other had never know kindness at all. The idea of bringing the two of the boys together had began to take root; the idea however had been burned out when he thought about the Council. There was no possible way that the Council would allow the last Uchiha to be in the same area as Naruto, Yondaime's Legacy or not; to them Naruto was the Kyuubi in human form. With a sigh Hiruzen turned away from the window and sat down at his desk, in the time he had taken to try and sort through his own dilemma Naruto had made his way into the office; the appearance of the young boy had shocked the old man.

"You had wanted to see me, Hokage-Sama?" The young boy said; his blue eyes seemed void of emotion as he stood before the old man in rags.

Hiruzen nodded, uncertain of what to say.

"Naruto… Where are you clothes? Has someone taken them?" Hiruzen asked; the boy's eyes looked over the rags on his body carefully.

Naruto had looked insulted for a moment, had the Hokage expected to see him in finer clothing. Naruto's eyes closed part way before he shook his head, his small hands at his side as his dusty red hair waved behind him. Naruto had been told for so long that he wasn't worth the things he needed that he begun to believe it, the Hokage hadn't done anything up to stop it; if he had maybe the boy would have the proper attire for standing before the man.

"This is all a demon is worth…" The child uttered.

Hiruzen felt his heart shatter hearing those words come from Naruto, he knew that if Minato had been alive there would be nothing to save Konoha from the young father's wrath; Naruto had been the Yondaime's world even in death. The old man stood and walked up to the 5 year old, Naruto took a step back out of reflex; he didn't like being too close to other people. Hiruzen didn't miss the recoil and frowned, he had been told that Naruto was being beaten by the villagers; this was proof of their neglect and abuse. Naruto eyed the old man was a passive caution that he couldn't hide from his eyes, the deep cerulean eyes strayed to both of Hiruzen's hands whenever they went away from the old man's sides. Almost as though Naruto had expected even the Hokage to beat him, he had little doubt that the Sandaime saw him get beaten by the old woman; Naruto had thought that the old woman merely wanted to walk by him before she struck him with her cane. She was shouting about the Kyuubi, but Naruto didn't understand; he was too young to remember whatever had happened to the Kyuubi but he endured the beating until the woman was lead away by the Anbu.

"Hokage-Sama…" Naruto murmured, "Why do the villagers called me Kyuubi?"

The Hokage could help but stiffen and look at the young boy, he didn't want to tell the young boy the truth; however he knew that if he didn't he would ask someone until he knew the answer. It was dangerous for Naruto to know that he was a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice in order to keep a great demon at bay; Hiruzen remembered stories of containers going insane after finding out what they were and demanding power from the demon locked away. Thankfully the Yondaime had altered the original seal, instead of the seal releasing the Kyuubi should Naruto die; the seal linked their death ending the Kyuubi and Naruto's life at the same time. It was unfortunate that the villagers couldn't understand that fact; however they were blinded by their hate and grief, many wounds still festering under the scars of the Kyuubi's attack.

"Naruto… The Yondaime had no choice…" Hiruzen began, finding it hard to speak. "You may not understand now but I will tell you the truth, the fact that you're alive is proof that the Kyuubi is gone; but both of you paid a heavy price."

Naruto's eyes narrowed into mere slits, his blue eyes hidden behind bloody lashes as he listened.

"5 years ago from this very day, the Yondaime gave his life to stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune from destroying Konoha; however the great beast wasn't kill but sealed away in the body of a new born child…" Hiruzen said, his voice trailing off. "That child had lost its parents to the Kyuubi when it was only minutes old, that little boy was you Naruto; you are Jinchuriki. A human sacrifice, within your body lays a great evil; the very life force of the Kyuubi is hidden away within the seal over your navel."

Naruto's body had long gone rigid, everyone knew but him; even the Hokage had kept this secret from him. Even though he wasn't able to fully understand what he had just been told, he understood enough of it to know that the Kyuubi was inside of him; a _part_ of him. Naruto didn't know if he wanted to fall to his knees and beg the Hokage to tell him that this was a sick joke to play on a child his age or if he wasn't to run and hide from the world, however a dark laughter seemed to echo in the back of his mind; in a dark place that he avoided wandering when he was in thought. The laughter beckoned him to find the source, possibly to face the beast itself and stand before the demon that the villagers accused him of being.

"Naruto…?" Hiruzen questioned quietly, his hand just touching a small balled up hand.

Without another word Naruto turned from the old man and ran, he ran as fast as he could without looking back or running into anyone else; leaving the old man to wonder if he had done the right thing or further condemned the young boy into a personal Hell not even he could begin to fathom.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ran as fast as he could, his long red hair trailing past him as he tried to keep his feet moving; he had to get as far from the Sandaime as possible. The young boy was struggling to come to terms with what the old man had told him, he may not have been told that he was a demon; but being told that he was a container of a demon had hit him harder. Naruto ran with his eyes tightly closed, he couldn't bear to see the faces of the villagers now that he knew the truth; he could still feel their hate burning into his skin as he ran. He didn't want to be seen, nor did he want to be heard or touched. Naruto just wanted to run far from Konoha, he had run the streets enough times to know which would get him to the gates the fastest; it was all a matter of getting their before the Anbu stopped him. Naruto had a grave feeling no matter how much he wished it, the Hokage wouldn't just let him walk out of the village; he was of some use to Konoha alive and he didn't want to stay long enough to find out.

"The Kyuubi is trying to run!" An older man yelled; his voice was soon followed by roars of hate.

Naruto soon found himself being followed by a mob of more than 30 people; Shinobi and civilians alike joined the chase, to an outsider it would look like a lynch mob chasing a little boy. Kunai knives and shuriken flew at the boy, his reflexes guiding him as he dodged most of them, a few of them only skimmed over his skin leaving small, painful cuts. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw 5 Anbu running at the very back of the mob, the little boy didn't know if they were after him or the mob; but he didn't care. Seeing the Anbu only made him push himself to run faster, a low growl building up in the back of his mind was adding fuel to the fire; the little boy didn't know where the growling was coming from but he had an idea. He wasn't sure if the Kyuubi was growling at him or the villagers of Konoha now, the Kyuubi had more than enough reason to be growling at everyone around it; it had been caged and forced to endure whatever pain Naruto felt at the hands of Konoha.

'_**Run, run little human or else I will devour you.**_' The Kyuubi's deep voice growled lowly.

Naruto let out a yell of panic as he stumbled, the voice of the Kyuubi sent a shiver down his spine; it took all his will power not to fall over. If he fell it would most likely be his death at the hands of the villagers, be it out of fear or a feeling of desperation; Naruto took to the alleys. The villagers had to follow in a more controlled group making it easier for the Anbu to pick out the Shinobi in the group and remove them, the fewer numbers following Naruto the better; the boy looked ready to fall from running from nearly one end of Konoha to the other in his mad dash for the village gates. The Anbu knew that there would be hell to pay should Naruto escape Konoha, some of them couldn't care less what happened to the Jinchuriki; others didn't want to see Konoha's future weapon go to waste only to die in the woods. They all knew the seal would kill the Kyuubi if it tried to kill Naruto, but they still didn't want to give off the impression that they'd go soft for one child; many of them held the Kyuubi inside responsible for their own losses making it hard for them to tolerate the boy.

"Why don't you Anbu just let us kill the beast!" A villager yelled to the Anbu wearing a crow mask.

The Anbu scoffed and kept running, an Anbu wearing a boar mask stopped for a moment.

"Has it crossed your minds that this child didn't ask for this fate?!" The young man yelled.

Boar had been trained by a student of the Yondaime, he was a young man by his own rights but the loss of the Yondaime had hurt many; but to his direct student the loss was world shattering. The Anbu running beside him wearing a wolf mask stopped; his silver hair splayed out to one side and defying gravity, he shook his head before lightly putting a hand on Boar's shoulder. Boar had turned and made a small noise in his throat, he knew the man in the wolf man as Hatake Kakashi; he had been the only student lead by the Yondaime himself as a Genin. The man had seen more than his share of battles and even more of Konoha to know that Boar was wasting his breathe on the villagers. They were too caught up in the past and in their own hate to see reason. As long as the boy was in Konoha, the villagers would pursue him; always watching and waiting for the point where the boy was at his weakest.

"They're not worth your air." Kakashi murmured, Boar paused for a moment before he grit his teeth and balled his fists.

"Kakashi… It _his_ child…" Boar said quietly, he knew the villagers weren't supposed to know.

"I know." Was all Kakashi had said before he nudged Boar to keep moving.

Kakashi moved quicker than he had before, he couldn't help but notice how close they were getting to village gates. Had it been anyone else in the village being chased out he wouldn't have cared, however this wasn't just any child; this had been the child that he was asked to watch over and refused to. When Kakashi had received a letter from the Sandaime he thought it was a joke; the name on the letter was for him but it wasn't written by the old man before him. Kakashi closed his eyes tightly for a moment; he wished he had followed the last orders of his sensei; with a burst of speed Kakashi sprinted to the head of the Anbu. He couldn't help but see the disappointed face of his sensei behind his eyes, cold blue eyes glaring lightly as a frown graced his face; Kakashi shook the view from his head before he saw Boar turn around and throw a smoke bomb into the mob. The response was volatile, kunai flew from the smoke and clipped Boar in the side; the wound wasn't deep but the pain was enough to make Boar stop running and turn to Kakashi.

"Don't let him leave, by Kami don't let him leave." Boar said before being assaulted with more projectiles.

Kakashi nodded and took a count of how many Shinobi remained within the mob, cursing as he saw 2 Jonin and 6 Chunin; the other Anbu had fallen behind him as they weren't sure of who would be attacked next. Inu and his partner Neko had paired up, those two were formidable opponents; with Inu a close range fighter and Neko an up and coming Genjutsu user. Inu nodded to Kakashi before he jumped onto a lower part of the alley ways; Neko had already started a Genjutsu meant to get the civilians to stop chasing the boy long enough for Naruto to be caught. Naruto had skid to a stop seeing the village gates only a few yards in front of him, his legs burnt from the amount of running that he had done and tears begun to gather in his eyes. He didn't understand why all of these people were chasing him, every one from the civilians to the Anbu were trying to stop him from leaving in one way or another; his small frame shook in an anger and self-loathing that built up over the few years of his life.

"I don't understand… I don't understand." Naruto began to whimper as he held his head.

His fingers curled into the long red hair that hid his face from view, the boy fell to his knees and curled up facing the gates; his freedom was only a few more yards away but Naruto couldn't move. All of his life he was told that he had no place in the village, that he wasn't worth the trouble of dealing with and now; now he had Anbu trying to keep him in Konoha. A deep feral growl seemed to come from the boy, his body shaking as a small amount of dark red steam rose from his form; Naruto wriggled in place before going still. A feeling of dread came over Kakashi for a moment at the sight of the red steam, he had seen that steam before; it rose from the Kyuubi in its fit on anger before it attacked Konoha and would continue to flow from its body during the attack and scorch all in its path.

'_Shit, this is bad._' Kakashi thought, '_I need to grab this kid, and fast_.'

Kakashi forced Chakra into his legs, forcing them to work beyond their limits as he made a mad dash for Naruto; the steam slowing in its production as Naruto murmured quietly to himself. It seemed like the boy was leading for something, Kakashi thought that he was begging for help; for someone to come and save him from the Kyuubi's influence. Once Kakashi got closer to the boy he saw how the boy curled around himself, trying to protect himself from any possible for of touch that he could; feeling as though a slow approach was best, Kakashi slowed his dash to a run and soon a slow walk. The slow walk had not quite gotten the effect that Kakashi had hoped for, with each step Naruto tried to curl deeper into himself; the steam slowly spreading over his body as if he didn't want to be touched or helped.

"Naruto…" Kakashi began slowly; he didn't want to spook the boy into running, "Naruto are you alright?"

The question made Naruto freeze, he had never been called by his name; they had always spit the name of the Kyuubi and chase him off. The tone that Kakashi had used had also confused Naruto, it was soft and kind; much like people who trick him into coming into their house with promises of food; only to be beaten and thrown out. Another plume of steam had burst from Naruto's body making Kakashi back up, the heat of the steam felt as though it would burn his flesh to the bone; Kakashi knew he had little time but needed caution. Kakashi cursed and looked over his shoulder as he heard smoke bombs go off behind him, he knew his fellow Anbu weren't mortally wounded but if more Shinobi joined the mob at the back than they were out-numbered and the mob was leaking by their defense. Kakashi had very little time and it was running out before his eyes, he could hear the sound of the mob growing behind him but he couldn't get any closer to Naruto without risking the burns from the steam.

"Naruto… You need to get up." Kakashi said, trying once again to reach the boy.

Naruto however was buried deep in his subconscious, standing before the cage of a furious beast with blood red eyes and nine tails. The large beast snarled at the boy and bared its teeth, seething with anger and the same red steam billowing from the cage that surrounded him outside of his mind; Naruto couldn't help but stand and stare in a perverse awe for his age. The Kyuubi was furious; it had no idea that its death had been bound to the child's death; that one simple fact had torn its plans for escape asunder. Looking down at Naruto, the Kyuubi felt as though the boy's red hair was mocking him; the vibrant shade of fire and blood highlighting the ruby locks in the fires that surrounded the cage it was sealed in.

"_**How **_**kind **_**of my jailor to visit me today.**_" The Kyuubi sneered darkly.

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed slightly, giving the boy a vulpine look for a moment before he walked closer to the cage; the Kyuubi didn't like the way the child acted around him and snapped its maw violently. The force caused the bars to rattle lightly; Naruto flinched before he approached once more. With an innocent hand Naruto reached out and ran his fingers over the seal that kept the Kyuubi's cage closed; the great fox growled lowly before lying down with a huff. Its mighty tails would sway and flow about the cage as if they were made of a weightless substance instead of solid bone and muscle. Naruto couldn't understand why the Kyuubi was upset with him, the child wasn't the one whom sealed the beast away; child-like curiosity hit the child before he sat down on his knees before the great beast.

"Why are you anger with me, I'm not the one who put you in here." Naruto said; the honesty of a child was never lost in red-head.

However in the face of such honestly the Kyuubi snarled darkly, its eyes promising death upon the young boy before it spoke once more.

"_**You are a foolish human, you don't understand.**_" The Kyuubi growled darkly, "_**I am the strongest of the Bijuu; of the nine great tailed-beasts that roam your plain of existence.**_"

Naruto recoiled lightly and put his hands in his lap, his blue eyes looking up at the beast; there was a lack of fear that silently unnerved the Kyuubi; however it had seen the abuse that Naruto suffered at the hands of the villagers. The Kyuubi knew of the horrors that hid behind the façade of the peaceful villagers and united front of the Shinobi of the village. The Kyuubi let out a dark growl that soon turned to a sadistic laughter, Naruto flinched lightly at the sound of such laughter; he had heard it many times before from the villagers that would beat him. The Kyuubi crouched lowly and pushed its muzzle through the bars of the cage.

"_**However, it is not just I whom hold hatred for you; is it?**_" The Kyuubi smirked lightly.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, the boy had no clue that the beast could see his memories or that the Kyuubi would often look through the child's very eyes to see the view of those who tried to kill its container. The Kyuubi remembered each face, from the elderly woman who ran the orphanage to the young drunk; angry and heartbroken over the death of his lover. The Kyuubi knew their reason for hating Naruto was only in hopes to kill the beast within; however the fear of the beast breaking through the seal was the only thing that kept the boy alive. Over time the boy grew numb to the hatred around him, Naruto grew to accept the beatings when he was caught by the villagers; his instinct to survive was the only reason he ran.

"_**You run from them because you have to, you don't trust human touch because it hurts you.**_" The Kyuubi crooned. "_**So you close off yourself, you force yourself to become numb to the world around you. Even now they're trying to reach you, with those instruments of pain. If you do not run, they will kill you and me with you.**_" The Kyuubi growled lowly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked for a door, Naruto needed to get out of his mindscape; if he was caught he didn't know what the villagers would do to him. However he knew that if he couldn't struggle that he would die. Spinning about wildly Naruto found a passage way with light beaming through from the world outside, with a hasty bow to the Kyuubi before leaving; Naruto sprinted off into the light and found himself covered in a red steam that billowed outward in a shock wave as he got to his feet. Spinning on his heels he saw Kakashi reaching out for him, he cries of the villagers close behind him; Naruto's eyes narrowed before he turned around and ran to the gates. The steam once again billowed from his body as Naruto ran faster than ever towards the gates, he let out a furious cry and charged at the gates; his eyes gleaming with a desperate rage to escape the village that had never shown him kindness and treated him lower than the shit that they stepped in.

"Get the demon before he leaves!" A villager yelled, Kakashi couldn't help but get swept up in the mob that ran by him.

Naruto looked behind him only to gain a burst of speed, each foot-step left behind a small wave of red Chakra and steam; pushing the boy further along as he saw the gates grow larger until they towered over him. Naruto yipped as he slipped but managed to stop himself with his hands, running on all fours like a canine to avoid the kunai and senbon being thrown at him; they had run out of kunai fight the Anbu. Naruto growled lowly as he bound towards the gates, he almost didn't notice the figure walking out of the woods until Naruto looked ahead and nearly crashed into the man. The feeling of crashing into the man didn't faze Naruto; he was used to shoving someone to the ground to try and escape a smaller mob; however when the man grabbed his leg the world tipped upside down and the man got to his feet and glared at Naruto. The young boy didn't know what to say, but his first thought was that the man had eyes like he did, even if they were an unusual shade of violet.

The man had an interestingly pale yet tanned tone to his skin and silver hair, he wore simple Shinobi pants and a tattered black cloak; the cloak was spattered with blood both old an new. Naruto didn't understand why the man had touched him, most people within the village didn't even bother to touch him with their hands; Naruto was filth and tainted anyone who touched him. This thought had made the boy wiggle about to try and get free, he didn't want to taint the man with his evil; yet the man already had an air of evil around him. Or maybe it was the deadly looking scythe on the man's back that was holding all of his taint at bay; Naruto closed his eyes trying to will more steam from his body; however no steam would come. The mob of villagers stopped at the gate, one of them was a younger man who had already lashed into the boy earlier in the morning and had a sickening leer in his eyes.

"Stranger, don't you know that filth will only taint you with its demonic trickery?" The man sneered, hoping the man would drop Naruto on his head.

The man looked down at Naruto and locked eyes with the boy before he looked to the villagers with a disgusted look before an idea had popped into his head; if the villagers didn't want this child than he would convert him. The man was part of the cult of Jashin, a religion that demanded blood and suffering in exchange for immortality. The man however was alone in his quest for Jashin, the last founded cult had been executed and burned 300 years ago; leaving behind their scrolls; the man had found the scrolls at a young age; however even though he looked to be only 24 the man was nearing a century of living from his following of Jashin.

"You heathens don't want this child?" The man asked, his voice holding an air of insanity.

The villagers felt a chill run down their spine at the man's words before they glared at the child, hoping that the man would kill the boy if they said that they would sooner see him die; however the young man who spoke before stepped forward.

"We'd rather see that demon filth burned alive before we let it back into our home!" The young man yelled with conviction.

The immortal gave a sickening grin before he threw Naruto over his shoulder; he looked over his other shoulder to show the villagers and Kakashi his grin. Kakashi could only watch with a wide eye as Naruto's own eyes widened as he clung to the man's tattered cloak before the man spoke once more.

"Then I will take this child off your hands and raise him as my own." The man said before he vanished into the wind with a sickening omen.

"I will raise him to turn the pain you caused him back on you; only he will know of no mercy, for the teachings of the lord Jashin take away pain when pain is given. Take warning heathens, for the giving of this child was not the move of saints; but sinners waiting to be punished."


	3. Chapter 3

In a swirl of cold mist Naruto found himself assaulted by a rain colder than he had ever felt, it stung his skin like ice; glancing over his shoulder he saw that the man who had taken him from Konoha was unfazed. The man looked up at the sky and glared, he knew exactly where he was but he wasn't pleased about having to take Naruto here; Amegakure wasn't the kindest hidden village. In fact little was known about Ame other than it was a village hidden by constant rain, no one knew exactly how the Shinobi of Ame were trained; but they were ruthless and void of mercy when in battle. The man was taken out of his thoughts by Naruto's sudden thrashing, the boy was now frantic to get away; the man had held him for too long and was bound to be contaminated by his taint. Naruto did not like to be touched, he was rarely beaten by someone's bare hand; hands were covered and feet were covered; burying it into Naruto's mind that he was tainted by the Kyuubi's evil. Tears began to well in the child's normally dry eyes, but they were hidden by the rain; after what seemed like an eternity Naruto couldn't help but give a pained whisper.

"Let me go." He murmured painfully, "Let me go before you are tainted." Naruto said.

The man's eyebrows furrowed as he heard the child's plea, he did not think that the child was tainted; not even the teachings of Jashin knew of taint. With a strong grip the man lifted Naruto up by the scruff of the neck to get a better look at the child; blood red hair and blue eyes greeted him as did the whisker marks of a pariah. With a light grunt the man set Naruto down, he was surprised when the child didn't run but backed away; his body shivering from his rags being drenched. The boy's skeletal frame was visible; the rags clung to the light curves where his ribs were sunken in, his spine could be seen as well. The man didn't know what to say as he glared at the damaged boy, stoic eyes looked back at him even though marked by tears; the child was beaten into thinking that his skin held some for of taint. Little did the man know that he had stolen away a Jinchuriki, the man was only going on faith; he had hopes that the broken boy before him would embrace his faith and make it his own due the boy's abuse.

"Why would a little shit like you be tainted?" The man said, "I follow the lord Jashin and He knows of no fucking taint."

Naruto flinched at the man's crude language,

"You don't understand… You don't know what's inside of me." Naruto said falling to his knees and hugging his body.

Naruto didn't know what the man was trying to say, ever since Naruto could remember he was called tainted; only now he knew why. His body was housing a great evil that not even the man before him could comprehend, the man said he had a lord; perhaps the man could help him be rid of his taint. The Kyuubi's growl rumbled through the boy, Naruto's eyes closed tightly in fear; he knew better than to think the Kyuubi could be removed from him without both of them dying. The Kyuubi did not want to die, nor did Naruto want to face the Shinigami; Naruto looked up at the man with broken eyes and slowly tried to get to his feet. The man gave a growl and picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder once more, the treatment Naruto got from the man was rough; yet it had some speck of compassion in it. The man gave a grunt at how light Naruto really was; the boy could probably be thrown a decent distance; Naruto once again began to writhe against the man.

"By the way, my damn name is Hidan." The man said, "If you want to call me anything other than Hidan, call me Father. No Sir or Mister bullshit, I'm a holy man not fucking heathen."

Naruto gave a light nod, confused as to why a holy man would have such harsh language; but with Hidan there was nothing up for questioning. The rain continued to pound on the two, Hidan often shifted Naruto on his shoulder so the rain was sure to thoroughly pound at the boy's back; it hurt at first before the pain actually became like a cols massage on the boy's spine. The Kyuubi was working double time to try and keep Naruto warm, going so far as to start to produce the burning steam from Naruto's skin; Hidan gave a hiss at the sudden heat and lightly tossed Naruto off his shoulder before once against gripping Naruto by the scruff of his neck. Hidan glared at the steam coming from the boy, for a moment he thought that Naruto was trying to burn him but when Hidan touched the boy his skin was warm to the touch; for a moment Hidan thought about letting Naruto walk beside him but he had a feeling that the villagers of Ame would get an idea in their mind to try and take the boy away.

The villagers of Ame didn't see Hidan as a holy man but as a sadist, Hidan enjoyed making live human sacrifices to his Kami; many of them were men who enjoyed torturing others. They didn't understand why Hidan chose to pick off the stronger and more sadistic men of the village, once in a great while a woman or child would go missing but they blamed those losses on the holy man as well; little did they know that Jashinism was a form of pacifying one's own pain through the pain of others. When someone inflicted pain on Hidan he only needed to ingest a few drops of the offender's blood and stand inside the symbol of Jashin drawn on the ground in blood to become a conduit for a deadly curse; his body would turn black leaving solid outlines of his bones. The curse's effect was to inflict the pain Hidan caused himself or was inflicted on him onto the cursed, be it a broken arm or a kunai stabbed through the stomach to the more devious of sliced throats. Hidan's immortality let him feel the effects of the curse and even feel death itself creep through his body. Hidan had plans to show Naruto how to perform this curse, if he showed signs of becoming a conduit than Hidan would raise the child; if the child died than it was of no grand loss to Hidan.

"So gaki, what the fuck do I call you?" Hidan said; his voice cutting through the rain.

Naruto gave a faint sigh and looked over his shoulder at the immortal.

"My name is Naruto… not many people use my name though." Naruto said, slightly ashamed by that fact.

Hidan came to a short stop, he recalled the villagers referring to the boy as a demon rather than a child; for a moment Hidan pondered the reasons why before he shrugged lightly and continued to walk through the rain; he could see the village gates and closed his eyes. Naruto also decided to close his eyes, he didn't want to see the faces of the strange villagers as Hidan carried him through the village; it was a strange village filled with people that Naruto didn't know. It made Naruto feel odd being in a strange village for the first time; he had imagined his first time being outside of Konoha being as a Genin at the age of 10 or 12, yet here he was at the age of 5 being carried through Ame by an immortal that plucked him from Konoha. Naruto felt Hidan's grip on him tighten as if the immortal expected the villagers to pull Naruto from him, Naruto unknowingly had also gripped Hidan's cloak; shivering as the cold liquid ran through his fingers. Naruto's eyes were closed so tight that he could feel tears pressing through his eyelids before the pitter patter and chatter of village live invaded his ears, it sounded so different as the voices of the villagers clashed with the heavy rain; however the voices seemed to lower to hushed whispers as Hidan walked through the busy street.

The sound of Hidan's foot steps in the rain soon seemed to be the only sound that Naruto could hear, save for his own heart-beat and the Kyuubi pacing in its cage. The village seemed to wither into a muted state before the sound of rushing foot steps came up from behind the immortal, Hidan opened his eyes and jump just in time to see an Ame Shinobi skid through the muddy street holding a sword in his hands; the young man had aimed to stab Hidan through the heart. Hidan grit his teeth and reach behind his back for his scythe; Naruto's eyes widened seeing the rope that connected the scythe to Hidan's arm, it was almost as shocking as the fact that Hidan's scythe had three blades. Naruto opened his eyes long enough to see Hidan throw the scythe, he closed his eyes tightly once he could hear the sound of rope being pulled and maneuvered through the air. The villager whom had attacked Hidan was an Ame Shinobi, his headband displayed proudly on his arm; however as Hidan maneuvered his scythe he managed to clip the young man on his side. A dark grin grew over Hidan's expression as he drew his scythe back into his grasp; his tongue swiping over the blood before he shifted Naruto around onto his shoulder so Naruto could watch him work.

"Take heed child, for this is the power of my faith; this fucker wants to inflict pain without knowing its meaning." Hidan gave a dark grin before pulling out a kunai and violently slashing his leg open, "I will show this heathen bastard the meaning of pain, in the name of Kami!"

Naruto gulped and shuddered as the scent of Hidan's blood hit his nose, Naruto couldn't help but watch as Hidan drew a circle on the ground; his eyes were full of a child-like curiosity as Hidan made a triangle in the middle of the circle. The young man froze in terror before he shook his head and gave a cry, charging at Hidan with his sword poised to the strike; the villagers around them cried for the young man to stop before he did something that he would regret. Naruto gripped Hidan's shoulder tightly, his finger's painfully digging into Hidan's skin; Hidan winced out of the tight grip to his shoulder but he noticed that Naruto didn't fail to see the man also wince. Hidan darkly chuckled as he straightened his posture, offering his own heart to the blade that was charging his way; Naruto gasped watching as Hidan's skin turned black, the solid white tracings of his bones becoming visible. Naruto buried his head in Hidan's shoulder only to have Hidan make Naruto watch as the blade grew closer to him; Naruto could see the aqua colored eyes of the man who was going to end the life of the man who offered to help him.

Hidan's mad laughter burst from his body as the sword was driven through his chest, not only driving through Hidan's heart and lung; but also into Naruto's calf. Where Hidan's laughter was mixed with pain, Naruto gave a pained yell before a growl came from his throat; the growl was inhuman and Made Hidan's laughter turn into pained chuckles. Steam rose from Naruto once more, this time it burned through Hidan's cloak; thus also burning the man's shoulder. The man was alive long enough to begin to feel the burning of Naruto's steam as well as the pain of something sharp cutting through his own heart and lungs, Naruto watched as steam rose from the man's shoulder before the steam stopped; Naruto winced as the sword was yanked from his leg roughly as the young man fell to the ground. Blood mixed with the rain as the soil greedily seemed to absorb the pooling blood, Hidan's symbol was only just washing away before he waved his hand, dispelling his curse and letting the symbol be washed away by the rain; Naruto's leg would need to be looked at but for the moment Hidan could only stand there.

The death of the young man was washing over the immortal like a drug, his body became numb and soon he found his world tumbling onto its side. Naruto winced and crawled onto his side; Hidan was still smiling even as he watched Naruto hug his leg to his chest. Naruto couldn't help but let out a whine of pain as dirt and rain pounded the hole where the sword had pierced his calf; he could feel his blood run from the wound but it burned as well, there was something closing the wound that made more steam rise up. Naruto know it was the Kyuubi, but what he didn't know was that the steam rising from his leg was taking the form of the Kyuubi's face; snarling up at the sky and marking the boy as Jinchuriki. The villagers of Ame soon looked at Naruto with disgust; they had heard tales of Jinchuriki losing control of the Bijuu within, but the Kyuubi's life was bound to Naruto's life. If Naruto were to die the seal would effectively force the Kyuubi into Naruto's corpse for all eternity, thus killing the great demon before it had a chance to escape.

"Jinchuriki…" A woman gasped, holding her children close to her.

Murmurs of murdering the boy soon spread through the crowd as Naruto clung to Hidan, hoping that the man was still alive. Hidan's eyes were glazed over as his smile reused to fade; Naruto's only hope was that Hidan began to twitch lightly in his right hand. Cerulean eyes danced about the strangers, some holding their families close while others glared in thought; if Hidan had brought a Jinchuriki to Ame it was ether stolen or it willingly went with him to be a sacrifice. In the villagers' minds Naruto was dead even if they let Hidan take it to the temple beyond the main village, the only difference was that the villagers would give the child mercy; with Hidan the boy would be tortured for sure. Naruto froze at the word Jinchuriki, he knew what it meant and before he thought about it he tried to hide under Hidan; the immortal gave a deep groan before blinking.

"The fuck is going on now?" Hidan growled causing the villagers to back away.

The woman holding her children couldn't help but glare at Naruto.

"You bastard, you brought a Jinchuriki into our home!" She yelled in fury.

Hidan's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the word Jinchuriki meant and what that had to do with the boy he brought to Ame. His expression soon turned into a glare when he realized what the boy meant by being tainted, sitting up Hidan couldn't help but glare down at the child; Naruto's shaking form showed no sign of injury but yet Hidan' couldn't help but feel slightly pleased. If the boy could heal from wounds as quickly as he did, Hidan had little doubt that Naruto would make a fine Jashinist one day; but that was if he could survive becoming a conduit. The process would require an iron will to live and to be able to inflict pain without regret; an enemy would never regret inflicting pain upon either of them. They were both seen as demons, Hidan for being an immortal and Naruto for being a Jinchuriki; however Hidan didn't know which tailed-beast the boy held inside of him. If he had perhaps the immortal would've given it more thought before plucking the boy from the lush village of Konoha, but Hidan wouldn't admit the feeling of wanting to protect the boy from the villagers; he had a feeling that if he didn't show up when he had that Naruto would be dead.

"Bitch, I didn't do shit." Hidan said before getting up, "All I did was show some fucking mercy to a kid facing his damn grave."

Without another word Naruto was once again slung over Hidan's shoulder, but a light grunt Naruto gave a faint whine before his stomach growled. Hidan's eye twitched at the sheer force of the growl, it sounded like Naruto hadn't eaten in a while. With a roll of his shoulders Hidan tilted his head towards Naruto.

"Hey kid, when was the last fucking time you had a decent damn meal?" Hidan asked, once again making Naruto stiffen.

In all honesty Naruto couldn't really remember his last meal, all the food he had ever eaten had come from trash; he was lucky enough to find at least a bite to eat before the insects did. At worst Naruto would have to endure the taste of writhing worms crawling through a lump of meat that had been thrown out earlier in the day. Naruto's silence did little except that Hidan didn't have a very long patience, within a few moments Hidan' lifted Naruto up by his leg and dangled him in front of the immortal. Naruto's shirt flew up making the child blush before trying to cover his skin, he could tell that the man could see his ribs but he didn't know that the seal for the Kyuubi was burning a bright red against his skin.

"Kid, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to use you for a Jinchuriki?" Hidan asked suddenly, his eyes glaring at the seal.

Naruto couldn't help but shudder at the immortal's tone in regards to the Kyuubi's seal.

"It… It was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto murmured, his voice was small and ashamed, "He died sealing the Kyuubi away… But if I die, the Kyuubi dies too." Naruto said, making Hidan's eyes widen.

Hidan had heard of the Kyuubi attacking village but he didn't think that it was Konoha, with a satisfied grunt Hidan threw Naruto back over his shoulder; he knew from that answer that there was no way in hell that Naruto had known of decent food. In fact, Hidan was certain that his own rough treatment was gentle compared to that of Konoha. The villagers glared at both the immortal and the Jinchuriki, Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes but Hidan grunted and swung the boy around so that Naruto sat on Hidan's shoulders; a silent message not to let the villagers bother him. With a cautious sound Naruto nodded and took the chance to look around, to his surprise it looked like the villagers were confused at whom they wanted to be angry at; the immortal many elders watch grow with them, or the young Jinchuriki taken from his home. The fact that Naruto wasn't the only one being glared at made the boy feel more confident, he wasn't the only one being glared at with such eyes of hate; a few of the villagers even looked scared of them. Naruto didn't understand why he was still hated, even though he wasn't from Ame; they still looked at him with loathing, but he wasn't alone for once.

"Ne, where are we going... Father?" Naruto said, he wasn't sure if he comfortable with calling Hidan Father; but if the immortal was a holy man what harm could it do.

Hidan gave a small smirk at being called Father, it drove his conviction harder into his being.

"We're going to the church of Jashin." Hidan said, "I'll probably start a fire for your shivering little ass then go get supplies so we don't starve for a while."

Naruto nodded, he was silently proud for not flinching at Hidan's harsh language but he wasn't sure how he felt about how hidan treated him. The immortal didn't treat him like the villagers but perhaps over time, Naruto would come to see hidan as a father-figure; even if it was in a religious sense. Hidan was content to see that Naruto wasn't as jumpy about his language, it humored the sadomasochistic holy man to think that one day Naruto would catch his scathing tongue. That would be the day Hidan thought about crafting Naruto a scythe of his own, Hidan had taken his scythe from the temple when he was 50; it was the only one that time hadn't touched and served him well over the decades. The scrolls of Jashinism had taught Hidan that it was the duty of a preacher for Jashin to hand craft the scythes of each person in their faction, with a grin Hidan thought about what type of metal would suit Naruto well before shaking his head; he couldn't get too excited about making scythes until Naruto passed through the eyes of Jashin.

As the temple came into view, Hidan couldn't help but sigh with relief; the church was worn by rain but the symbol of Jashin was firmly engraved into the doors. Naruto was amazed by the size of the building, though it was covered in moss in some parts; the stained glass windows showed men and woman impaled on pikes. They looked to be enjoying their torment as others fell to the ground, the symbol of Jashin in the background for all to see. Hidan rumbled something that sounded similar to a prayer as he walked Naruto through the doors, the inside of the church was covered in a film of dust but it also looked lived in. Naruto could make out Hidan's foot-prints in firm trails throughout the church yet they seemed to fade into the gloom, the pews had been brunt and some were heavily coated in ashes and charcoal. At the pulpit was a black book, Naruto has a feeling that Hidan stood there for hours; pouring over the ancient texts left behind by his Kami. True to his words Hidan had walked until he came to the door leading to the catacombs; to Naruto's surprise the catacombs were a series of halls leading to living quarters. Hidan had only taken Naruto through the first set of halls before finding a fire place and starting a fire.

"Alright kid, you stay the fuck here." Hidan said making Naruto sit on a pillow, "If anyone walks through this door, stab them with this fucking thing; even if you think it's me." Hidan said pulling out a small rod and flicking it, turning it into a solid metal pike.

Hidan did little more than put the pike in Naruto's hands before walking out of the door, slamming it behind him and leaving Naruto alone with a not only a pike; but with a demon laughing in the back of his mind.

Daring Naruto to aim for the heart no matter who entered the room.

_**a/n: Okay, so I've been getting reviews about this type of story being done before but I'm not sure how to tie the Akatsuki into it or a possible pairing. The Akatsuki could go either way with hidan raising Naruto; however with that in mind I don't know who could possibly be paired with a sadomasochistic Naruto. Let me know your thoughts on which pairing you want and why.(please no Naru/? Or I'll stop reading, I'm taking all the reviewers into account) I'd also like to know what you think about Naruto having a cursed form; would you rather see it be like Hidan's or have the Kyuubi influence Naruto's curse form. Let me know :3**_


End file.
